User blog:Vincent Ly/The Powerpuff Girls characters with similarities to other heroes: The Powerpuff Girls (ccharacters)
These are the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom Lisa Loud-0.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) Cindy Vortex 02.png|Cindy Vortex (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpson) Twilight Sparkle (Alicorn).png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Mai-kofxiv.jpg|Mai Shiranui (SNK fighting games) Guan Yinping Artwork (DW9).png|Lady Guan (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) Yueying Artwork (DW9).png|Lady Huang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) AB w CM.png|Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Origbelle2.png|Belle (Beauty and the Beast) Gretchen.jpg|Gretchen Grundler (Disney's Recess) Wonder Woman (DC Superhero Girls).png|Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls) Wendyy.png|Wendy Testaburger (South Park) Dendy.png|Dendy (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes) Current Pearl Request.png|Pearl (Steven Universe) Jimmy Neutron.png|Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron franchise) Mickey Mouse .jpg|Mickey Mouse Daisy Duck transparent.png|Daisy Duck PR.png|Princess Rosella (King's Quest VII) Mysticons arkayna by figyalova-dbonfla.png|Arkayna Goodfey (Mysticons) Stealth Elf Academy.png|Stealth Elf (Skylanders series) Frankie Stein.jpg|Frankie Stein (Monster High merchandise) Scarecrow.jpg|The Scarecrow (Oz) Sam (Totally Spies!).jpg|Sam Simpson (Totally Spies) Claire from jurassic world.png|Claire Dearing (Jurassic World trilogy) Sarah.png|Sarah Harding (Jurassic Park trilogy) Princess Merida.jpg|Princess Merida (Disney/Pixar's Brave) Starfire-0.jpg|Starfire (Teen Titans 2003) Zhou Yu Artwork (DW9).png|Zhou Yu (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) Liu Bei Artwork (DW9).png|Liu Bei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) Sheeta.jpg|Sheeta (Lupita: Castle in the Sky) Mrs. Calloway.png|Mrs. Calloway (Home of the Range) Kenshiro.png|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) PowerPack.jpg|Power Pack (Marvel Universe) Tinker Bell Official Pose.jpg|Tinker Bell (Disney Universe) Gwen UA.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) 150px-Mabel Pines.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Mega Man 11.png|Mega Man (classic character) MM11Roll.png|Roll (Mega Man classic series) Arle.png|Arle Nadja (Puyo Puyo series) Ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken series) Atomic Betty.png|Atomic Betty (character) Pastel (Twin Bee).jpeg|Pastel (TwinBee series) Daphne Blake.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Velma 1.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo franchise) Sun Shangxiang Artwork (DW9).png|Lady Sun (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Sara.png|Sara Spencer (Dinosaucer) Nellie (Charlotte's Web).jpeg|Nellie (Charlotte's Web) Rcg kyoko.png|Kyoko (Kunio-kun series) Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Bubbles My first attempt at vectoring mlp fim fluttershy by sonarfoobthegreat-d5el31e.png|Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Fawn-movie.jpg|Fawn (Disney Fairies) Snow white transparent.png|Snow White (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Lana showing her love for animals..png|Lana Loud (The Loud House) Swfy02.jpg|Penny (The Rescuers) Yuri-kofxiv.jpg|Yuri Sakazaki (SNK fighting games) Cai Wenji Artwork (DW9).png|Cai Wenji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) Xiaoqiao Artwork (DW9).png|Xiao Qiao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) Fcdc7d92e3ea98774fe357a88f259862.png|Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Miss Martian DCSHG Frost's Bite.png|Miss Martian (DC Super Hero Girls) Dorothy Gale.jpg|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) 20 Megaforce - Emma Goodall 01.png|Emma Goodall (Power Rangers Megaforce & Super Megaforce) Power-ranger-in-space-ashley-hammond-yellow-space-ranger-cosplay-costume-version-02-1.jpg|Ashley Hammond (Power Rangers Turbo) Cinderella Transparent.png|Cinderella (Disney character) Carl Wheezer.jpg|Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron franchise) Goofy transparent.png|Goofy (Disney universe) Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck (Disney Universe) Minniereach.png|Minnie Mouse (Disney Universe) Peach SSBU.png|Princess Peach (Mario franchise) Mysticons piper willowbrook by figyalova-dbongmw.png|Piper Willowbrook (Mysticons) Skylanders-chill-top630.jpg|Chill (Skylanders series) Draculaura.jpg|Draculaura (Monster High merchandise) Cowardly lion.jpg|Cowardly Lion (Oz) Starfire-1.jpg|Starfire (Teen Titans 2003) PRLG-Maya.jpg|Maya (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) Ginny Field.jpg|Ginny Field (Friday The 13th anthology) Honey Superhero Render (back).png|Honey Lemon (Disney's Big Hero 6) Fallen kingdom blue the velociraptor v3 by sonichedgehog2-dc9x53o.png|Blue (Jurassic World trilogy) Zhao Yun Artwork (DW9).png|Zhao Yun (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) Kung Lao 1MKX.png|Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat series) Kitana MKX Render.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) Athenakofxlv.jpg|Athena Asamiya (SNK) Liu Shan Artwork (DW9).png|Liu Shan (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) Grace cow.png|Grace (Home on the Range) Queen Erika.png|Queen Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper) Wang Yuanji Artwork (DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) PowerPack.jpg|Power Pack (Marvel Universe) Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Mabel pines gravity falls.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) MM11Roll.png|Roll (Mega Man classic series) Ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekkn series) Aranea (Charlotte's Web).jpeg|Aranea (Charlotte's Web) Mami Shimada.jpg|Mami Shimada (Kunio-kun series) Buttercup Rainbow dash 12 by xpesifeindx-d5giyir.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) GoGo Suit back Render.png|Go Go Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6) Lynn Charge.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Lu Lingqi Artwork (DW9).png|Lady Lu (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) Raven-098123.png|Raven (DC Universe) Xingcai Artwork (DW9).png|Empress Zhang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Princess Jasmine.png|Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) Katana.png|Katana (DC Super Hero Girls) 250px-Gia-0.jpg|Gia Moran (Power Rangers Megaforce and Super Megaforce) Cassie 2015.png|Cassie Chan (Power Rangers Turbo) Mulan-lantern.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck (Disney Universe) Daisy Duck transparent.png|Daisy Duck (Disney Universe) Sheen Estevez.png|Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron franchise) Daisy MP10.png|Princess Daisy (Mario franchise) Mysticons zarya moonwolf by figyalova-dbonfyo.png|Zarya Moonwolf-Goodfey (Mysticons) Sprocket Promo2.jpg|Sprocket (Skylanders series) Clawdeen Wolf.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High merchandise) Tommy Pickles.jpg|Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) Rudy Tabootie.gif|Rudy Tabootie (ChalkZone) Raven render.png|Raven (Teen Titans 2003) Maggie (Home of the Range).png|Maggie (Home on the Range) Wolverine Portrait Art.png|Wolverine (X-Men) JWraptor.jpeg|Delta (Jurassic World trilogy) WizardTinManClose-0.jpg|Tin Man (The Wizard of Oz) Kung Jin MKX Render.png|Kung Jin (Mortal Kombat series) Jiang Wei Artwork (DW9).png|Jiang Wei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Universe) Jade MK9 Assassin.png|Jade (Mortal Kombat series) Leona-kofxiv.jpg|Leona Heidern (SNK Universe) Whip-kofxiv.png|Whip (SNK Universe) Videl Corte de pelo.png|Videl (Dragon Ball Z) Mamiya Manga.jpg|Mamiya (Fist of the North Star) PowerPack.jpg|Power Pack (Marvel Universe) Iridessadisneyfairy.jpg|Iridessa (Disney's Fairies) Li Dian Artwork (DW9).png|Li Dian (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) Yumi.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Protoman10.png|Protoman (Mega Man classic series) Asuka-tekken7-render-official.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken series) Daphne Blake.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Joy (Charlotte's Web).jpeg|Joy (Charlotte's Web) Rcg misako.png|Misako (Kunio-kun series) Category:Blog posts